DRAMAtical Adventures -- Aoba x Noïz
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Une journée aux côtés d'Aoba et Noiz enfin devenus pères ! /Mpreg/ Yaoi/ [Recueil de sequels de DRAMAtical Murder]
Ceci est une simple petite histoire sur le quotidien d'Aoba et Noiz avec leur fils, que j'ai écrite après avoir vus quelques fanarts vraiment superbes qui m'ont grandement inspirés et motivés pour relater une de leur journée en tant que jeunes papas et amants toujours aussi passionnés ;)

Je n'ai pas d'autres prétentions que de faire passer un bon moment de lecture, sans me lancer dans un récit non plus rocambolesque.

En espérant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Noiz grogna puis chercha à tâtons le bouton pour arrêter la sonnerie stridente sans même ouvrir les yeux. Le silence endolori du matin se répandit alors de nouveau, et le jeune homme se leva en grommelant. Il repoussa les couvertures hors de son côté pour descendre du large lit puis commença à s'habiller avec seulement la fine lumière clairsemée qui traversait la vitre de leur chambre. Une fois sa veste de costume enfilée, il contourna le lit et alla embrasser sur le front Aoba qui était encore blotti dans les couvertures épaisses. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose d'inaudible puis renfonça son visage sous la couette pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une masse de cheveux bleus dépassant du lit. Il savait que le matin n'était pas un allié du jeune homme.

Dans leur cuisine transpirant la modernité et la propreté, Noiz se prépara un rapide café et commençait à visionner les derniers actualités sur l'écran interactif de sa montre lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre dans l'entrouverture d'une chambre proche de lui, encore baignée de nuit.

Il poussa un fin soupir avant d'y entrer et d'atteindre un lit surélevé cerné de barres de bois où un tout petit garçon se tenait debout. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement en voyant son père s'approcher de lui, remuant debout dans son lit pour en sortir.

\- Tu ne dors plus, toi ? lui dit doucement Noiz en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai réveillé ?

L'enfant gargouilla plaintivement avant de serrer le col de chemise de Noiz en pesant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux blonds identiques aux siens étaient en désordre, Noiz le ramena dans la cuisine en le berçant doucement.

\- Bonjour Noiz, dit alors Ren de sa voix grave en s'approchant.

Derrière le chien, le petit cube de compagnie de Noiz, Usagi Modoki, sifflait joyeusement en roulant au sol.

\- Tout le monde se lève tôt dis donc, s'exclama Noiz en tentant de boire son café chaud sans lâcher son fils.

L'arôme puissant du breuvage lui arracha ses restes de sommeil et le renvoya brièvement à ses souvenirs où il ne dormait presque jamais de la nuit, se nourrissant presque uniquement de café pour tenir le jour et où il ne sentait jamais rien sous la pulpe de ses doigts. C'était une époque de rébellion et de perdition révolue grâce à une seule personne.

\- Salut, grommela alors Aoba d'une voix chancelante en les rejoignant.

Le jeune homme portait un short court et un long t-shirt qui appartenait à Noiz et dévoilait la plupart de ses fines épaules. Ses longs cheveux bleus étaient effrités tout autour de lui et pourtant toujours soyeux. Il dissimula un bâillement tout en tentant de dégager son visage de ses dernières mèches rebelles.

\- Salut, toi. Lui dit Noiz en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Toujours les mêmes habitudes ?

\- Hein ?

\- Toujours aussi beau même le matin, hein ? souria Noiz

Aoba fit la grimace à ce compliment grotesque et entreprit de nouer ses cheveux derrière sa nuque comme il aimait beaucoup le faire ces dernières semaines pour se dégager le visage et se donner un air plus "sérieux". Il but un peu dans le café de Noiz puis prit le petit garçon dans ses propres bras. L'enfant mâchonnait sa tétine en plastique les yeux dans le vague, les bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour du cou de sa mère/père. Aoba lui caressa le crâne, apprécia le contact de ses doigts dans la chevelure onctueuse de son fils puis releva les yeux vers Noiz.

\- Tu as beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Il y a pas mal de réunions de prévues, je pense que je vais devoir empiéter sur le temps de midi, mais je ne devrais pas rentrer vraiment tard.

\- Tu vas revoir le dossier Pitersen ? Tu sais, concernant les closes à ajourner…

\- Je sais, je suis quand même le patron de cette entreprise. Je ne vais l'oublier ne t'inquiètes pas, même si mon assistant est en congé maternité.

Prononcer ces mots étaient toujours le même plaisir pour Noiz. Il souria avec satisfaction puis reprit le café à Aoba.

\- Je ne pensai pas que le boulot me manquerait tant, ricana à son tour Aoba. Surtout quand je dois y subir constamment les attaques perverses de mon patron.

\- Si tu n'avais pas un cul aussi désirable rien ne se passerait pendant la pause, répondit froidement Noiz en passant une main autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Le grand blond l'attira à lui et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de force, jusque Luca commença à gesticuler entre eux.

\- Ama' ! grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Désolé, mon grand. Ria doucement Noiz en lui caressant la tête.

\- Depuis qu'il a commencé à aller au jardin d'enfant, il dort vraiment bien, nota Aoba. Il fait moins de crises de larmes la nuit.

\- C'est tant mieux, alors. Il reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Aoba acquiersa et posa Luca au sol pour que ce dernier aille jouer avec Ren et se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

\- Oui, je t'enverrai pleins de photos de lui, promis.

\- Si tu peux m'envoyer des photos de toi à moitié nu ça me ferait plaisir aussi.

\- Sale gamin, grogna Aoba en rougissant, toujours peu habitué à ces réflexions aussi traîtres que déstabilisantes.

L'heure s'afficha alors comme une alerte sur la montre de Noiz et celui-ci poussa un rapide soupir.

\- Mince, il est tard. Je dois y aller.

\- Oi, attends un peu.

Noiz se retourna, prêt à recevoir un nouveau baiser, mais il n'y eut qu'une cravate qui lui glissa autour du cou. Il eut l'air passablement déçu et cela fit encore rire Aoba qui noua rapidement de ses doigts experts la cravate sombre autour de son compagnon.

\- Si jamais quelque chose arrive, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Yep. Bonne journée.

Cette fois Aoba l'embrassa pour de bon. Noiz souria contre ses lèvres et passa la porte d'entrée en saluant Luca de la main. Le petit garçon agita maladroitement sa main gauche puis vint s'agripper à la jambe de son autre papa.

\- Aoba, Luca semble avoir faim, dit Ren.

Le jeune homme reprit son fils dans ses bras et alla récupérer le lait qui chauffait dans une casserole mise en place par Noiz quelques minutes plus tôt. Il remplit un biberon et le tendit à Luca qui le but avidement en laissant porter contre la poitrine de son père. Ce dernier bailla une nouvelle fois puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon pour qu'il puisse somnoler un peu tout en soutenant encore Luca. Il se rendormit profondément pendant quelques minutes puis un coup sur la porte réveilla en sursaut. Il laissa Luca sur le canapé et alla ouvrir la porte sans se soucier de sa tenue assez légère.

\- Oh, c'est toi grand-mère.

\- Pas de « oh » avec moi, grogna la vieille femme en s'avançant rudement dans la maison. Il est tard et tu es vêtu comme un sac. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Tout va bien, souria Aoba en la suivant vers le salon. Noiz vient de partir et Luca déjeune.

\- Toi, tu as mangé ?

\- Non, pas encore…

\- Alors va t'asseoir je vais te préparer une omelette.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici tu es une invitée, Grand-mère. Je ne veux…

\- Qu'il est mal rangé ce frigo ! Heureusement que je sais cuisiner avec un rien.

\- 'Apa ! cria subitement Luca en tentant de descendre du fauteuil les fesses en premières.

Aoba l'y aida en soupirant puis alla se poser sur une des chaises du comptoir de la cuisine tandis que Luca jouait autour de lui avec un petit camion en plastique qu'il venait de retrouver. Tae les regarda de son air inquisiteur tout en faisant craquer les coquilles des œufs sous ses doigts.

\- Quel âge il a, déjà ?

\- Un an et demi.

– Il ressemble vraiment à Noiz, n'est-ce pas ?

Aoba hocha la tête et souria tout en buvant un peu du café tiède de Noiz.

\- Quand vas-tu m'en faire un deuxième ?

Aoba manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse puis releva des yeux confus vers Tae qui soupirait comme s'il venait de lui répondre une idiotie.

\- Ce…Ce n'est pas encore au programme. Il y a déjà bien à faire avec Luca.

\- Ce serait tout de même plus amusant pour cet enfant s'il avait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Grand-mère, je viens à peine de retrouver mon poids d'origine...et j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre vite le boulot.

\- Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi et pense-y avec Noiz. Je veux une descendance nombreuse.

\- Sois déjà heureuse d'être encore là pour rencontrer Luca ! Railla gentiment Aoba en se relevant.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être en présence d'un enfant sinon je te ferai passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, siffla subitement la vieille femme en lui tendant une assiette remplie d'une grosse omelette luisante.

Elle ne manqua pas de lui taper le derrière de la tête en passant près de lui pour aller voir Luca.

\- 'Amy ! dit ce dernier en souriant.

Tae le prit dans ses bras et lui offrit un de ses sourires qui étaient aussi rares que les diamands dans la soupe.

\- J'espère que tes papas ne sont pas trop méchants avec toi, hm ? Tu veux des bonbons ?

\- Ne la gâte pas trop… !

\- Tu es bien le dernier à être capable de me donner des conseils ou des ordres, Aoba. Veux-tu sortir un peu et que je le garde ?

\- …Je dois aller faire quelques courses et saluer des personnes que je n'ai pas eu le sens de remercier pour les cadeaux offerts à la naissance de Luca. C'est vrai que ce serait plus rapide si je ne l'avais pas dans les pattes.

\- Alors va, et je m'occuperai de lui en t'attendant.

\- Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

\- Voyons, Aoba. Je me suis occupé de toi lorsque tu étais un enfant. Je ne suis pas aussi rouillée ! Allez, disparais !

Une fois convenablement habillé et coiffé, Aoba enfila sa veste et alla embrasser une dernière fois le front de son fils qui le regarda de ses grands yeux verts comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Aoba agita sa main tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Ren sur ses talons.

\- A tout à l'heure alors !

Aoba retourna dans la petite boutique où il travaillait auparavant, pour saluer son ancien chef ainsi que remercier les quelques personnes dans le quartier qui lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital à la naissance de Luca pour les féliciter et leur prodiguer des conseils. Ce fut un véritable bonheur de revoir toutes ces figures amicales et leur parler comme si rien n'avait changé. Aoba appréciait également de ne pas avoir à se soucier si Luca était dans les environs ou de ce que le petit garçon faisait depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher seul.

Beaucoup de gens lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas à repartir habiter en Allemagne, qu'ici il serait toujours le bienvenu. Cependant, la décision avait déjà été prise il y avait assez longtemps entre les deux amants; ils retourneraient dans le pays d'origine du blond d'ici peu. Ils étaient rentrés pour que Tae et leurs amis puissent rencontrés leur fils. mais ne voulaient pas s'éterniser dans ce pays. Même si les deux hommes connaissaient cette ville comme leur poche et qu'ils existaient des bureaux de l'entreprise de Noiz ici, l'Allemagne était leur maison à présent. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés pour Aoba, mais il arrivait à présent à appréhender toute sa vie sans craintes. Tant que Noiz serait là, tout irait bien. Il en avait la conviction.

Lorsqu'Aoba terminait ses courses, Ren l'avertit que sa Grand-mère venait d'envoyer un message l'avertissant qu'ils étaient partis se balader au parc.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, dit Aoba en soupirant avec légèreté, les yeux encore braqués sur les rayons de céréales. Quand j'étais jeune, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse rester oisif à la maison. Elle voulait toujours que l'on sorte, ne serait-ce que pour sentir les vents frais sur nos joues.

Il fit un crochet pour déposer ses courses dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient le temps de leur séjour au Japon, puis alla retrouver sa grand-mère au parc. Il put facilement apercevoir de loin la doudoune à oreilles de lapins que Luca adorait porter. Lorsque le petit garçon le remarqua il souria et se mit à courir dans sa direction en riant des choses incompréhensibles. Aoba se figea et laissa son fils lui foncer dans les tibias. Il s'y cramponna sévèrement et sautilla avidement sur place pour que le jeune homme le prenne dans ses bras. Le papa s'exécuta et prit la direction de sa grand-mère qui était assise sur un banc tout en écoutant son fils lui bégayer ses aventures.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour avoir autant d'énergie, dit Tae en croisant les bras, il a passé près de deux heures à courir dans l'herbe et les bacs à sable. Il s'est même étalé au sol à plusieurs moments et n'a pas pleurer. Il tient bien de Noiz à ce niveau, toi tu pleurais pour un oui ou non.

Aoba relâcha Luca en faisant la moue, ce dernier alla courir avec Ren autour d'eux, puis vint se poser près de sa grand-mère.

\- Quand allez-vous rentrer en Allemagne ? lui demanda Tae sans le regarder.

\- Quand tu auras marre de nous voir, souria Aoba en haussant les épaules. Noiz veut finir un dossier, et veux que nous repartirons avant la fin du printemps. Moi, je voudrais recommencer à travailler et éviter de trop faire voyager Luca. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines, je pense.

\- Je vois, dit Tae. C'est bien que te voir aussi mûr et sûr de toi. Je suis plus sereine quant à ton avenir. Sachant aussi que tu as maintenant une famille pour veiller sur toi.

\- Grand-mère…

\- Aoba, Luca semble vouloir quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas, dit subitement Ren.

Le petit garçon semblait perturbé, il s'agrippa de nouveau à son père et le regarda la bouche entrouverte, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. Son père lui souria et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu as faim ? C'est vrai qu'il doit être près de seize heures maintenant.

\- 'Apa ! dit Luca en remuant devant son père.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? dit alors Tae en se relevant, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, tu sais ! S'insurgea alors Aoba.

\- Je n'ai plus autant d'endurance que ça, grogna la grand-mère, et il me reste bien des choses à faire. Revenez me voir demain, je ferai des beignets à la crevette.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit lorsqu'ils repassèrent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Luca lui tournait autour comme un chat affamé.

Lorsque tout le monde eut le ventre remplit, Aoba termina enfin le café devenu glacé de Noiz. Près de lui Luca tétait son biberon chaud tout en essayant de manger un cookie en même temps. Sans son bavoir il se serait déjà tâché jusqu'aux genoux. Lorsque le petit garçon eut terminé de goûter, Aoba lui essuya le coin des joues avec une serviette.

\- Ça semble être l'heure du bain, maintenant. Hm ?

\- Anec toi.

\- Je le prendrais avec toi si tu me laisse bien te laver les cheveux, d'accord ?

\- Ui.

Luca se laissa faire comme promis, il joua un peu dans la mousse senteur menthe que son père avait répandu dans l'eau chaude et essaya même d'y entraîner Ren. Le moindre de ses rires résonnait fortement dans la chambre carrelée qui les entouraient et les baignait dans une bonne humeur générale.

Lorsqu'Aoba l'habillait la porte d'entrée claqua derrière eux. Aussitôt Luca retrouva toute sa vitalité perdue dans les remous délicieux du bain et se mit à courir dans le salon alors qu'il n'avait que son pantalon de pyjama d'enfilé.

\- 'Appa ! dit-il en fonçant dans les bras de Noiz.

\- Salut toi. Tu as été sage ? lui demanda son père en lui souriant.

\- Hm, ui.

\- Alors enfile ton t-shirt, dit Aoba en sortant lui aussi de la salle de bain.

\- Toi aussi tu as été sage ? demanda Noiz en se penchant pour embrasser le jeune homme bleu. Tes cheveux sont mouillés.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les sécher.

\- C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est moi qui le fais, ricana Noiz.

\- Crétin. Donne-moi Luca et va enlever ton costume.

Lorsque le petit garçon fut laissé endormi dans sa chambre, Aoba rejoignit Noiz qui était en train de cuisiner, habillé d'une tenue confortable. Il passa ses bras autour des longues épaules de son compagnon en humant avec plaisir le musc singulier du blond.

\- Luca te ressemble beaucoup quand même, lui dit-il doucement. Et pas que physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Il a des traits de personnalités qui t'appartiennent, répondit Noiz en se retournant face à Aoba. Et puis, je suis certain que le prochain sera aussi bleu et sympa que toi.

\- Le prochain ?!

Noiz souria avec nargue et posa une main sur la joue de son compagnon.

\- Quoi, ça ne dit pas de faire un petit frère à Luca ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ne me parle que de ça. C'est assez lourd pour tout dire. Non pas que je ne veux pas, mais on ne peut pas prendre notre temps et attendre un tout petit peu ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Ce n'est encore qu'une idée, rien ne presse. Et puis il y a le mariage à prévoir avant tout.

\- Le maria…arrête un peu de prévoir des choses sans rien me dire !

\- Quel ennui c'est de parler sans cesse. De toute façon tu vas finir par accepter même si tu refuses au début. Tu ne me résiste jamais.

\- Mais attends un peu…

Noiz le fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il força l'entrée dans la bouche de son compagnon et manqua de faire tomber à la renverse Aoba en le monopolisant de la sorte. Il passa les bras autour de ses hanches et entreprit ensuite de baiser le long de sa gorge.

\- Arrête, sale gamin ! Hé…pas ici !

\- Luca dors. Pas moi.

Noiz tira Aoba vers le canapé et glissa aussitôt ses doigts sous le pull de son amant.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne le veux pas toi non plus, ricana Noiz en regardant Aoba dans les yeux. Hm, tu ne dis rien ?

Ce dernier soupira puis le rose lui monta aux joues. S'il se laissait faire c'était bien qu'il le voulait lui aussi.

\- D'accord, mais qu'une seule fois, et dans le lit.

\- Très bien, souria Noiz.

Il se releva d'un coup sec et prit Aoba dans ses bras en le portant comme une princesse. Cette habitude faisait partie de ses défauts les plus embarrassants.

\- Arrête ça ! Repose-moi, sale gamin ! hurla Aoba dont mêmes les oreilles étaient devenues complètement rouges.

\- Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller Luca.

Noiz ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et laissa Aoba tomber dans les couvertures. Il commença ensuite de lui arracher son pantalon sans pour autant trancher leurs baisers.

\- Je sais comment te faire ployer sous ma volonté, railla Noiz en reprenant enfin de l'air.

Ses mains se baladèrent dans ses endroits qu'ils connaissaient à présent très bien, puis les deux hommes s'unirent encore une fois.

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent l'un contre l'autre, repus, en sueur, Noiz les recouvrit d'une couette et laissa Aoba se blottir contre lui.

\- Dis-moi, tu veux toujours rentrer en Allemagne ? demanda Noiz en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bleu.

\- Bien sûr, c'est là qu'est notre vie. C'est là qu'est notre avenir. Ici c'est seulement la pause, les amis.

Aoba n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour voir qu'il avait rendu Noiz heureux en disant ça. Le blond soupira puis lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

\- Je suis bien content que tu me dises ça, parce que j'avais peur que tu finisses par vouloir aller avec ce raté de Koujaku à force de rester ici.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. C'est un ami précieux, tu sais.

\- Oui mais il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te peloter les fesses.

\- Crétin, répéta une nouvelle fois Aoba en enfouissant son nez sous la couverture.

\- Papa ! s'insurgea alors une petite voix aussi vive qu'une flamme.

Aoba et Noiz se relevèrent alors pour voir une petite touffe blonde glisser vers eux rapidement dans la pénombres. Luca n'attendit pas qu'on l'y invite pour venir se coucher entre ses parents qui essayaient de lui sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Je t'avais pourtant expliqué que la nuit, ta maman m'appartenait.

Luca prit un air de défi et fit une moue provocatrice. Il semblait passablement satisfait de sa place contre la hanche de son papa bleu.

\- Je lui donnerais un somnifère demain soir, murmura Noiz.

\- Et après ne viens pas me dire que tu ne partages rien avec ton fils, ria Aoba.

\- Je te partage un peu trop à mon goût. Vivement qu'il se trouve son propre Aoba et qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il fait ça, on peut le laisser s'endormir ici au moins ce soir. Après on le remettra dans son lit, avança alors Aoba.

\- Dodo 'apa ! grogna Luca à Noiz.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de remonter la couette également sur le petit garçon. Luca ne mit que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir profondément et de baver sur l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il ronflait confortablement le grand blond prit son fils dans ses bras et allait l'emmener dans sa propre chambre lorsqu'Aoba le retint.

\- Tu ne veux pas le laisser là ? J'ai aussi envie de dormir avec lui…

\- Tu as un Luca version adulte en face de toi, dit Noiz en haussant les épaules.

\- Allez, je le prends contre moi et tu viens dans mon dos. Content ?

Noiz grommela puis ils s'installèrent comme proposé dans le lit, cette position se révéla bien plus confortable et plaisante que prévue. Noiz enfouis alors son nez dans la nuque d'Aoba et cela fit frémir le jeune homme.

\- Ne commence pas à me faire des suçons dans des endroits bizarres ! Ordonna ce dernier.

\- Je t'aime. Dit Noiz en fermant les yeux. Chaque jour avec toi est un bonheur incroyable.

-…Moi aussi je t'aime, rougit Aoba en souriant.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu !

C'est un one-shot, mais je pense que je vais bientôt écrire d'autres moments importants pour nos deux papas (qui a dit mariage ou jalousie...? XD)

 **Sachez que vous pouvez me proposer des idées de couples** (je suis aussi une grande adepte d'Aoba x Mink) **ou de scénarios.** (MP ou review)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne nuit ;P


End file.
